


The Sacrifices We Make

by Trident99



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Multi, Slow Burn, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trident99/pseuds/Trident99
Summary: The Freedom Pals are an organised group of superheroes, defending South Park City from chaos and evil. When an old foe comes crawling out of the woodwork, The Freedom Pals start to face a serious threat to the order they uphold, as well as putting their own lives in mortal danger.Can the Freedom Pals fight off the wave of evil baring down on the city, or will they succumb to infighting, loss and disorder, leaving the city exposed to tyranny?A 'Fractured But Whole' Alternate Universe Story.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Original Female Character(s), Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Rise of The Coon

The sirens blare once again.

“Everyone to the Main Hall!” Mysterion calls out from the balcony inside the base. The Freedom Pals Headquarters is a massive underground hide-out with overpasses and rooms splintering everywhere. The bright colours of the interior reflecting the good they uphold in the city above them.

The heroes assemble in the Main Hall behind their team leader. “What have we got, Mysterion?” Toolshed enquires.

“Chaos. Again. Looks like they’re hitting a bank this time. Must be low on funds.”

“Well let’s get out there and fuck ‘em up.” SuperCraig growls.

“Easy, SuperCraig. This looks fairly straight forward. Kite, you’re with me and WonderTweek.” The three made their way over to the vehicle station, jumping in the SUV bearing the Freedom Pals insignia and colours, and floor it out of their base and toward the centre of the city.

As they drive, watching the buildings and sights around them blur past them, they hear the alarm bells of the bank ringing out. Once they reach the site, they can see the damage already caused by the Battalion. WonderTweek brings the car to a halt as the crusaders leap out to face their foes.

“It’s The Freedom Pals!” One of the silver armoured villains calls out.

“Stand your ground. The Professor is counting on us.” The group leader announced.

“Battalion! Attack the Freedom Pals!”, Professor Chaos called from the back of the group, leading an army of shiny warriors to form a wall between the Freedom Pals and the Professor.

“Shit. There’s way too many of them! Jesus Christ it’s a fucking trap, we’ll never take them all!” WonderTweek spluttered.

“Kite, call for reinforcements. We’ll need everybody!” Mysterion ordered.

Human Kite lifted his wristband to his mouth, “This is Kite. Calling all Freedom Pals to the Central Bank on 5th Avenue. We’re completely surrounded. Hurry! I repeat, ALL Freedom Pals to Central Bank on 5th Avenue!” All the heroes place themselves into a defensive stance. “Now what?”

“We’ll just have to hold out until they get here. Freedom Pals, defend yourselves.” Mysterion orders.

The abundance of soldiers against them launch themselves at the three defenders. They stand their ground. Landing blow after blow, kick after kick. WonderTweek begins using his elemental powers to stave off some of the advancing hoard, freezing the first wave whilst blowing down the next. But there were just too many for it to be effective. Even with the added wind from Kite’s attacks, the silver-cladded army keeps coming. As they began landing their attacks on Mysterion, Kite and WonderTweek, the sound of an approaching horn caught most of the attackers off guard. The remaining Freedom Pals blast through the crowd, launching an offensive to get to the centre to regroup with their colleagues in power.

“Freedom Pals reporting in!” Toolshed’s words are reassuring. The groups stance changes from defensive, to offensive. Finally, the fight can really begin.

As they fight their way through, beating down each henchman one by one, things looked up for the Freedom Pals. Professor Chaos may have sent his largest army yet, but even they’re no match for the might of the defenders of South Park City.

“Come on, just got to hold off a little longer and we’ve got ‘em!” Mysterion calls out. Each blow of their fists, each throw of a power attack pushes the army further and further away, the dwindling of their numbers beginning to show.

Just as hope began to set into the eyes of each of the heroes, a strange yet familiar voice was heard calling to them.

“FREEDOM PALS!” the voice hollers.

The entire fight grinds to a halt, each person looking toward the silhouette standing over them atop one of the surrounding buildings. The figure jumps down to face the grand band of saviours.

“No. It can’t be.” The horror in Mysterion’s voice was clear, sending chills down the spines of the other heroes.

“Welcome to your reckoning, Mysterion.” The figure reveals themselves in the streetlight. The Coon. A hero-turned-villain and the Freedom Pals biggest threat they’ve faced.

“Eric, what the fuck are you doing?” Mysterion calls to his foe.

“The time has come for me to take my throne, Ken. There’s no one to stop me now. Not when I’ve got myself an army!” The last word was the trigger for an army much larger than the henchmen sent by the Professor to rise from the shadows of the cityscape. Dread set in the throats of the Freedom Pals and the Chaos Battalion. Professor Chaos brings himself to the front, standing side by side with Mysterion.

“Eric? I thought you were dead.”

The Coon chuckles menacingly, “You thought wrong, Professor. Now, then. MY LEGION! TAKE THE CITY! KILL THEM!” The Coon’s army advances in waves, attacking from all sides, quickly overcoming the small group who, for the first time, are fighting side by side with Professor Chaos. The fight continues to rage, but the collective powers of the entire Freedom Pals and Professor Chaos and the remainder of his army hold the aggressors off.

The Coon attempts to make his exit, but Mysterion catches him attempting his flee. “You guys get out of here, I’m going after Eric!”

“Mysterion it’s too dangerous!” WonderTweek calls out in between attacks.

“Just get out of here!” he orders his team as he fights his way through.

The remaining Pals and Chaos team continue their fight, waiting for the right moment to go after Mysterion to catch their old foe. But exhaustion begins to settle in. Their attacks weaken, their defences lower. More and more blows land on them. The idea that this is battle they can’t win begins to take hold. The battle that ends the Freedom Pals.

WonderTweek looks around at his friends struggling whilst he catches his breath for a second. He sees the anguish on their faces. He recomposes himself, and out of pure instinct he holds his head up and calls to his colleagues.

“Come on Freedom Pals! Keep pushing, we’re taking them!”

The words called to them lift them up. They fight harder. They push through. WonderTweek regroups the team and leads them through the army as they cut the numbers down. They reach the back and break free, “Come on, we need to get to Mysterion!” He leads the team through the city with the Coon’s army in close chase.

They see the Coon appear from around the corner in front of them. He throws them a smirk before recalling his army. SuperCraig attempts to follow them before WonderTweek orders him to remain “Stand down SuperCraig, we need to find Mysterion.”

“We can’t let these assholes get away!” SuperCraig argues.

“And we’re not prepared to take them! Now come on, down here.”

The team turn into the alleyway and slowly make their way through, unclear what sort of trap was left for them.

They reach the scene left by The Coon. Pure carnage and disaster. And right in the centre, almost like a trophy surrounded by a shrine to death and destruction, there he lays.

The body of Mysterion.


	2. Fall of Mysterion

As they all stare in disbelief, none of the heroes knows what to do. To see their leader lifeless in front of them. His eyes still open, yet empty. WonderTweek approaches Mysterion and kneels down in front of him. The severity of the situation began to sink in. None of them ever believed that doing what they do would get them killed. All they wanted was to defend their city from crime and evil. Now they’ve got to defend themselves. But seeing his partner and friend in this way shook him to the core.

SuperCraig walks over, puts his hand on WonderTweek’s shoulder. He stands back up as SuperCraig sweeps up Mysterion’s body and they leave the scene. By the time they’d reached the open city again, the place was swarming with law enforcement and media. All the media attention turned to the Freedom Pals. The cameras and flashes all pointing at them, question after question being thrown at them briefly. Until they see it. Once they saw Mysterion laying limp in SuperCraig’s arms, they realised what has occurred, allowing the heroes to leave the scene for once without questions.

Except for one reporter.

“Freedom Pals! What happened here? You can’t just walk away without telling the public if we’re safe!”

Rage flew over the team. They all turned and threw insults at the reporter for having the brass neck to question them at this time. WonderTweek threw up a hand and the team quietened down. He can feel the cameras on him. The clicking of photographs being taken fills the air.

“We’ve lost our leader here today. Not just our leader, but our friend. Our mentor. Our Mysterion. We don’t know the details, but let me say this. Coon, I’m talking to you. We’ll find you, and we will bring you down for this. This city is protected.”

WonderTweek threw a glare at the reporter as the team walked towards their vehicles, with the palpable silence surrounding them. The emotions inside the vehicles is high, yet not a word was spoken amongst them. The injuries they’ve all sustained are nothing compared to the heartbreak they all feel.

* * *

They reach Headquarters, SuperCraig gently lays Mysterion down on the table in the main hall. They all stand briefly around him. Even in the confines of their base, they feel the mortal danger they’re in for the first time. They feel exposed, vulnerable. Slowly, the heroes leave the hall and make their way over to the medics, except WonderTweek. He stands over Mysterion, looking down at his leader wondering what went so wrong.

“What happened, Ken? What will happen now? How are we going to take on Eric and his army? If he can take you down then we don’t stand a chance. Wake up Ken. We need you. I need you.”

Looking down at his partner, he could swear he saw him move for a second. But no. Kenny’s skin is now an icy white, stark contrast to his blood-stained dark outfit and his blonde hair peeking through his hood.

As a tear rolls down Tweek’s face, Craig walks in to see what was taking him so long to come to the medic. When he sees Tweek’s pain he walks over and wraps an arm around him. Craig isn’t the comforting type, he’s not one for emotion. But today is different. Today is the exception.

“Hey, come on. We need to get you checked out.” He says gently to Tweek. Tweek could only nod softly as Craig guided him out of the room.

* * *

“Hey guys, it’s hit the news.” Kite calls out. The heroes gather around the screen as the news report of the fight is aired.

“Carnage in the streets of South Park City as our local hero group The Freedom Pals fought off hordes of henchmen, but in the process destroyed a local bank and lost one of their own. Mysterion was the leader of the Freedom Pals, but he was slain by as yet an unknown assailant, known only as Coon. When we arrived on the scene, the Freedom Pals were making their exit, most having survived the attack. When questioned on whether we should feel safe, WonderTweek had this to say.”

“We’re coming for you. This city is protected.”

“Has a new leader emerged from the ashes of Mysterion? We’ll find out soon enough. Back to you in the studio, Jane.”

They stood, looking at the screen. The thought hadn’t crossed their mind. Now they don’t have a leader, someone needs to take over. Who?

The news report continues “Thanks Alex, shocking stuff indeed. Joining me are Melinda Hewitt, supporter of WonderTweek’s bid for leader; Greg North, supporter of Human Kite’s bid and Richard Madley, a superhero journalist on the blogging website HeroWatch. What do you guys think?”

“I mean it’s tragic and all but WonderTweek had such strong leadership qualities being displayed there. His posture, his words. I certainly felt safer. Once he takes charge whoever those guys are, they’re going to be in serious trouble.”

“What are you talking about Melinda? We need a leader in that team who is actually capable of fighting, we need Human Kite.”

“He’s a tactician Greg, he knows how to play the field.”

“Richard what about you?”

“Well if I’m honest ever since the formation of the Freedom Pals all we’ve had is destruction city-wide. It’s costing us, the taxpayer, millions every year. It costs them nothing to blow up our banks and walk away. And what one of them dies and I’m supposed to be sad about that? They’ve been tearing this place up for too long, we need more police and military, not shiny vigilantes in multi-coloured leotards, they need abolishing!”

“Strong words, Richard. I think-.”

Kite switches off the TV. The silence is thick. None of the heroes can look at each other. They know someone has to stand up and take the reins, but no one wants to be laying there next to Mysterion. They all make their way to their quarters to rest.

As Tweek lays on his bed staring at the ceiling he hears a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

Human Kite walks into Tweek’s room. “Hey.”

“Hey Kyle. What’s up?”

“What they were saying on the news. It’s really got to me. We’re not really that dangerous are we?”

“What? No. It’s the shock to the public, it’ll blow over.”

“Plus the whole leadership bid thing. We’re not running for the fucking presidency. Why did they say that?”

Tweek thought about it for a second. “I think you should lead the team.”

Kyle looks over, “What? No. I can’t lead the team. You’re the one who should.”

“Wh- No. Why?”

“You got us out of there and got us to Kenny.”

“But I didn’t get us there in time.”

“No but I don’t think we ever would’ve been there in time. You got us to safety, and you’re the reason we’re still alive.”

“Kyle I-”

“I’ve already spoken to everyone else. That’s why I’ve come here. They all agree. Kenny was going to make you second-in-command anyway. We need a leader right now. And that leader is you.”

Tweek didn’t know what to say. He had no idea Kenny was planning on promoting him.

“W-what?”

“Come on. Don’t tell me you had no idea.” Kyle chuckled, but Tweek just looked at him, confused. “Wait. You really didn’t know?”

“No. He never mentioned anything.”

“Wow. Right. Well, we’re all still in agreement, you’re the one we need leading us. Kenny trusted you. Question is, will you do it?”

Tweek couldn’t believe all this was happening. First he loses a friend, now he’s expected to take charge and lead the entire group?

_If Kenny trusted me, maybe I can. Maybe._

He takes a deep breath. “If I’m doing this, I can’t do this alone. I need you to help me. Be my deputy.”

Kyle was stunned by the proposition, but accepted gracefully, “Alright. You’re on.” They shook hands to seal the deal.

They sighed afterwards. An awkwardness crept in around them. Tweek looks over to his new second-in-command. “How are you holding up, Kyle?”

“I’m not, really. I can’t sleep, I ache all over and now we’ve got Eric to deal with. What about you? Obviously hit you the hardest, he was your partner.”

“I’m really struggling. What the hell are we supposed to do now?”

“No idea. But if we’re going to lead the team, we need to work it out. I’ll let you get some sleep, we all need it.” Before Kyle exits Tweek’s room he looks back, “Hey, we’ll get through this.”

“I know. We always do.”

He leaves and Tweek falls back onto his bed. The truth is, he doesn’t believe a word he just said. This time, he’s not sure they will make it. And all he wants is to wake up. _This has to be nightmare_ , he thinks. _It’s just a bad dream I can’t wake up from_.

But he can’t wake up. Because the nightmare is his reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> Thanks for reading.   
> I'm testing the waters with this one. Please leave a comment letting me know what you think, and we'll see where this story takes us.  
> Any feedback will be much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
